


Take Me To Church

by LokiLitost



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Feels, How Do I Tag, Multi, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, PTSD RECOVERY, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve and Bucky are saps, Steve singing, love making, possible OOC?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLitost/pseuds/LokiLitost
Summary: Steve sings his favorite song to Bucky and things get heated between them.





	Take Me To Church

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd since I just started on here. This is my first time posting anything, so who knows how this will go. I don't own the characters or the song. The one I went with here is a cover done by Sofia Karlberg, you can find her on Youtube.

Steve was on another away mission, most of the others were too. It was both a blessing and a curse for Bucky, the silence that it left with nearly all of the team gone. Bruce was around, but usually was in his lab, glasses nearly falling off his nose as he clicked away at his keyboard. Then there was the Maximoff twins, but they made him edgy. At one point he swore he even saw Loki sneaking around on Thor's level, even with the Thunderer not being there when he'd gone to borrow a movie. It was odd living in Stark's tower, especially after everything that'd happened with the Asset, but the genius had apparently decided to let it go. Or so it seemed, said he'd done some 'soul searching' or some shit.

It had been a few years now since he'd been living here with Steve and the other Avengers, and he felt at home finally. He felt like part of the team and even went on a decent amount of the missions with them. It was still hard sometimes though, he still had bad days where he couldn't handle even the idea of getting out of bed, let alone going on a mission. This time though he hadn't gone because it wasn't strictly necessary for him to do so. It was a routine in and right back out mission, so he was pretty chill about it.

At this current point in time it was in the late evening and Bucky found himself sitting on the couch with a book in his hand. He'd read all of the books that Steve and him had collected over the years and he didn't want to go to the bookstore, or read off of that blasted Stark tablet, even if it did have a bunch of classics. He'd settled for raiding Bruce's small library, thrilled to find books like "Of Mice and Men", which had been a favorite of his. It was one he'd completely forgotten existed until he saw it there on Bruce's shelf. He'd also put one of Steve's music mixes on to play in the background, preferring the sound of it rather than silence.

One of Steve's favorite songs began to play, and right away Bucky picked up on his boyfriend being there and singing right along with the cover song. "My lover's got humor, he's the giggle at a funeral. Knows everybody's disapproval, I should've worshiped him sooner." Steve sang softly along as he walked into the living room, coming around to stand in front of the couch. "If the heavens ever did speak, he's the last true mouthpiece. Every Sunday's getting more bleak, A fresh poison each week."

Steve moved closer and Bucky tossed the book away, his gaze intent on his lover as he sang to him. He loved it when Steve did things like this, made him feel so warm and loved that he was open and happy. ""We were born sick", You heard them say it. My church offers no absolutes." He walked until he was right at Bucky's feet, looking down at him with so much passion in his bright blue eyes. "He tells me "worship in the bedroom", The only heaven I'll be sent to, Is when I'm alone with you."

He surged forward and straddled the other man's lap, bringing his lips right up to his ear. "I was born sick, but I love it. Command me to be well." He pulls back enough to look down into Bucky's eyes again, bringing his hands up and placing them on each side of his face. "Amen, Amen, Amen..." He pecks his lips against Bucky's for just a second then pulls back again.

Steve's eyes are alight with so much love that it takes Bucky's breath away. "Take me to church, I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies." His eyes fall half closed, and his voice is husky and dripping rich. "I'll tell you my sins, and you can sharpen your knife. Offer me that deathless death. Good god, let me give you my life." He leaned in while the chorus repeated one more time and kissed Bucky deeply for a few moments.

Then he pulled back, a satisfied smile on his lips. "If I'm a pagan of the good times, My lover's the sunlight. To keep the god on my side, he demands a sacrifice." His eyes scrunched with mirth. "Drain the whole sea, Get something shiny, Something meaty for the main course. That's a fine looking high horse, What you got in the stable?" Bucky brought his hands up to run them up Steve's back, enjoying the shiver that it caused him, then he ran his hands back down and grabbed at his perfect ass.

Steve closed his eyes, gasping out the words. "We've a lot of starving faithful. That looks tasty, That looks plenty, This is hungry work." He opened his eyes and licked his lips looking down into Bucky's piercing eyes and he rolled his hips forward into Bucky's. "Take me to church, I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies."

Bucky gasped and squeezed Steve's ass again, rolling his hips back up in response to Steve. Steve moved his hands from Bucky's face and rested them on his chest instead. "I'll tell you my sins, And you can sharpen your knife. Offer me that deathless death. Good god, let me give you my life." He pauses again as the chorus repeats, runs his hands down Bucky's chest and pulls his shirt up, then off as the other man raises his arms and pulling his own off after that.

He smooths his fingers back over Bucky's chest again, brushing a nipple with one of his thumbs making him groan. He leans in again and puts his lips against Bucky's collarbone as he starts singing again. "No masters or kings when the ritual begins." He leans back and brings his lips to barely brush Bucky's. "There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin, In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene. Only then I am human, Only then I am clean." He pecks his lips again and grinds down with his hips.

Steve leaned back away again, feeling the music and the pleasure mixing. "Amen, Amen." He sings it with fire, passion for Bucky in every word. "Take me to church, I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies. I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife." He adored this man beneath him beyond words. "Offer me that deathless death, Good god, let me give you my life."

Bucky couldn't take it anymore, he wanted Steve so badly he could hardly breathe. He stood, holding Steve to him by his hands on his ass and Steve wrapped his legs around his waist. Steve circled his arms around Bucky's neck and leaned in to kiss and nip at his lips. Bucky growled and kissed him back deeply, instincts allowing him to maneuver them towards the bedroom without watching where he was going closely. He made it into the bedroom and softly dropped Steve down on the bed, pulling away to finish undressing himself.

Steve was breathing hard, he was beyond aroused, but he focused himself enough to kick his boots off and start to undo his pants. Bucky was impatient though and pulled the pants and underwear both away, taking his socks with them as well. He tossed the clothes aside and looked down at Steve with such hunger in his eyes that it made the other man shiver from the intensity. Steve moved back farther on the bed, resting his head on a pillow, and held his arms out for Bucky.

"Come let me worship you..." He said low, licking his lips invitingly again. Bucky gracefully fell onto the bed with his hands and knees and crawled his way over to Steve. He situated himself between the other man's knees, his thighs against Steve's as he leaned over him. He bracketed a hand on each side of Steve's head and looked down into his eyes again, pausing there and enjoying the closeness without turning it into anything more yet.

"Goddamn you're gorgeous, Stevie. I'll never get enough of you." And he felt that was true, after all the lost time, and his still missing large parts of his memory, even after this many years. It didn't matter though in moments like this, he didn't have to remember how things were before, so long as he could have Steve with him in any and every way possible.

Steve's eyes were shining so bright, his heart feeling so full. He couldn't ask for anything more than this either, to finally have the love of his life right where he belonged. Maybe he was different now, hell they were both different now, but no matter what, Bucky would always be his one and only. "I love you so much, Bucky." He brought his hands up and rubbed them over Bucky's back lovingly.

Joy bloomed on Bucky's face and reached his eyes as he smiled down at Steve. "I love you too, doll. So damn much." he replied and finally leaned down and brought their mouths together in a passionate kiss.

Steve moaned into the kiss, giving as much as he got, and rolled his hips up to feel Bucky's heavy arousal brush up against his own. Bucky groaned and returned the favor, pushing his hips down to rub his cock on Steve's. He pushed his tongue into Steve's mouth at the same time, savoring the flavor of him. As white hot pleasure coursed through them both, they moved together in perfect harmony.

Dropping away from the kiss enough to speak, Steve rolled his hips up harder and nipped at Bucky's lips. "I need you, Buck. I need you so bad, please." He whimpered at the amazing pleasure, wanted more.

"You never need to beg me, Stevie. Never could refuse you anything." Bucky nipped back at Steve's lips and shifted just briefly to grab lubricant out of the nightstand. "What'll it be tonight doll?" He asked as he looked down at Steve with a soft loving smirk.

Was that ever a question, Steve wasn't even sure at this point. He loved giving just as much as taking, same as Bucky but he couldn't quite tell what sort of mood he was in, he just knew he needed Bucky and didn't care. "Pick for me? I'm gonna love it either way baby."

Bucky gave a bit of a shrug and decided he was comfortable where he already was, so he popped the cap on the lube and warmed it in his hand for a second before he leaned back in. He kissed Steve again, sucking on his plush lips and began to press one finger softly into his lover. The serum had a few advantages honestly, aside from the obvious, Steve always being deliciously tight was one of them. But even with the tightness, Steve's body relaxed to the press of his fingers so easily.

Steve's breathing picked up and he kissed Bucky with more passion, loving even the press of Bucky's fingers inside him. Bucky had worked in three fingers now and he crooked them just so, knowing the perfect spot. Steve saw stars and pushed himself down on the fingers inside him as he gave a deep moan into the kiss. If he didn't love what was coming next so much, he'd love to just have Bucky's fingers inside him all day.

Bucky gave a wicked smirk and worked his fingers inside Steve even deeper, making sure he was well ready for more. He finally decided Steve was ready and slowly pulled his fingers away, chuckling softly at the whimper it caused. He grabbed more lube and generously rubbed it over his own cock before he moved back in, pressing the tip at Steve's entrance. They both wanted it so bad but he couldn't help but be a bit of a tease, it was too good to resist when he got big reactions out of Steve.

"Fuck Bucky, don't tease me you big jerk!" Steve groaned and tried to push himself down to get Bucky's cock inside him. But Bucky was fast and just moved down in time with Steve so only his tip remained pressed against Steve. "Buck, I swear to G-Oh fuck!" Steve had started to make a threat, but Bucky chose that moment to push inside of him slowly.

Bucky would have laughed, but the feeling of Steve's tight heat sobered him in the pleasure of it. Steve moaned loudly and let himself relax as Bucky kept slowly moving until his cock rested all the way inside. They sat like that for a moment, both breathing each other's air and savoring the feel of the other. Then before Steve could start to complain, Bucky slowly pulled back and pushed back in, starting a slow and deep rhythm.

Steve loved Bucky's capacity for gentleness, it made him feel safe and loved. He pushed down as Bucky pushed in, not hurrying him, just enjoying the closeness. Bucky put all of the love and affection he could muster into making love to Steve, feeling no need to rush. Steve had said he'd worship Bucky, but really they worshiped one another. After a few long moments Bucky began to push in harder, brushing his cock up and aiming for Steve's sweet spot.

Steve tightened his grip on Bucky's back and ground his hips down, seeking those brilliant sparks again. Bucky kept his pace slow but continued to push in hard, hitting Steve's prostate as often as he could. He could feel his own pleasure building low in his stomach, a wonderful pressure that he could see was growing for Steve as well. He sped up just a little, pushing harder still, and hitting Steve's sweet spot nearly every time.

"Buck...Buck I'm gonna..." Steve gasped out, squeezing his eyes shut as the pressure reached its limits. "Bucky!"

Bucky felt Steve tighten around him as his orgasm hit him hard and it was enough to send him tumbling after him. He came hot and hard deep inside Steve as he cried out. "Ah fuck, Steve!" He kept rocking his hips forward a few more times, milking their pleasure as much as he could. He rested his forehead against Steve's and tried to catch his breath.

They sat like that for a long moment, both of them still wrapped up in the deep pleasure of one another. Steve was still blissed-out, his body still feeling little aftershocks. Bucky wasn't much further along in recovering, but he couldn't help the huge smile plastered to his face as he moved just slightly to kiss Steve on the tip of his nose. Steve focused a little more and wrinkled his nose at the feeling, a breathless happy chuckle escaping his lips.

The smile turned into a smirk as he pulled back enough to look into Steve's eyes again. "Well, I feel quite worshiped now." He chuckled.

Mirth and affection filled Steve's eyes as he looked up into Bucky's stormy eyes. "And I'm feeling quite clean...well clean of sins anyway." Steve chuckled right back.

Bucky shook his head, amusement dancing in his eyes as he finally pulled back and moved to go get a washcloth. "Alright ya punk, I'll clean ya the rest of the way too."

"Jerk..." Steve mumbled after Bucky cleaned them both up. He stretched, his muscles rippling, and he gave a great yawn.

Bucky tossed the washcloth in the clothes hamper then moved to lay on the bed next to Steve on his side. Steve rolled to his side too, facing Bucky with only a few inches between their faces. Their body's seemed to meld into one another without thought, arms and legs tangling together comfortably. 

Steve sighed with contentment, his eyes drifting shut. He was beyond grateful that he'd been able to get Bucky back. He knew Bucky still had a long way to go in his recovery, he still had bad days as much as he had good days, but he would always be there for him as much as he possibly could. Bucky was his world and he didn't care how long it took. Hell he knew that it was likely that Bucky would never recover completely, but as long as they could have days like this along the way, it was beyond worth it.

Bucky leaned forward again and kissed Steve's nose. "Night Stevie." He said softly.

Steve peeled one eye open again as his nose wrinkled at the feeling. He could do anything as long as he kept this man in his life, but for now, sleep seemed in order. "Night Bucky."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. If you or anyone you know is interested in being a beta for me, I'd appreciate it. Please feel free to comment, but please be kind.


End file.
